Mass Effect Rising
by PopPunk13
Summary: Te Shep Sheperd chronicles continue, as a new, more powerful evil threatens the galaxy, and an unlikely alliance is formed.


MASS EFFECT: 2: THE SHEPERD SHEP CHRONICALS: REVENGINATION

Chaptor 0: The starting

Shep Shepherd was all ahappy one day but thenhis shep went all explode and she shaved The Joker and Ashley (If you remember Ashley lived ecause Kalen was all ANNOYZ) but he was killed by EXPLODING, SPACE!?

Chopter 1: Awakingz

When she woke he she said "Whaaaaaaaat iz dis?" but Mirander was all "Its fine you have been cologned" "Oh ok but I cannot talk as I am being shot at right now so he defeated the evil and now I am up here with you Maroon 5 and Jacobo and now we have the Norman back and The Joker so we will go recrut the friends of us as The illustrated man told s2" say he "Yeah" said the other one and they go on mission the collectors was stealing people and making a human raper but the teem didn't know this so I will mention it later. LETS GO GET "FRIENDS" SAID SHEP!

Chopter 1: The Scintionist

They went to Omga and a scinties called moron solids was there say "I will join but need helps" "Ok" he say in reply mannnor. It truned out Omga was suffer evil sick and need heals. Moron was try but monks where say no! and try to stops them.

"We must fight! We must overcome!"" say Shep and under her leader ships they win. "Omga is not sick no morez, so you come ?" "Yes" "Yay" and then all do dance, but Kaiden was dead, and Ashley was mad as Shep join Cerburs but she will be fine for the next game.

Chopper2: The Arhcangle

The team then go to see Garrus but he is a mercinharry and we don't know who he is yet. "where is archangle?" said Shep "He is in a house" so they went there and found that GARRUS WAS ARCANGLE! "HELLO GARRUS VERMILLION HOW ARE YOU"

"I am fine he said but then got shot by missle and dies but didn't and was alive OH NO GARUUS WE KNEED YOU" But Garuuus wuz alive… AND WELL

Cuppa 4: The Kronanna

The pple Ween t to go get a Kronan doctrine but it truned ot EVIL WAS AT WORK "WE Must defet the e vil and be Victor" said one of the tree, probably the blck 1 whon I forgo. Wen thy got up to krugant he wuz all "Arrr, I'ma all a die nuw" so they killed a woman and then the Fronan died but he had a clone call Grut and he was not ded and he join team but waz frozed "Not for long" he thought and woked him up "Hi I joined tem" He saud "Yay, gd for u" replay Shep.

Chuptor 5: The Bionic

They also got a woman called Jack who was a Jede

Chumper 6: The Ass asern

They went back to Omga or anoter place I dotn remambor? So they went "WHERE IS THAN!?" and the person went "He is buses killen pplz" "Ok" they replyu and went to the tower he was in" When they got in they got in a car and flew up to the tup of the twor and went to a man who was talking by a widow he said "This is Madness" and then Shep went "No… THIS IS SPORTA" and kick him throu the death.

They went in a rm and say when woman ask "aru her to kill meh?" "no" and them she say "gould"and them Thean come and do kill and then woman die and he say "I join you now, but I am ill and dying of SICKLEY DED" and they say "okies" and join

Champeen 7: The Taley

They then go to plunet and stay and see that a race called Quazars were being deaded and one was Teley and she wuz aliv so they fight through Get (A race who Quazillions don't like" and they recieeve a fight where they defent an area.

In agrees Taley say "I will join ouz in thanks" so she did.

Charper 8: The Blue 1

They got a blue ladey and she was a poliece. I don't like her and forgo her name, so she will be Blue from now un.

Compert 9: The Collecor shop

The tem were told by the Illustrated Man that a collect shop wuz in business so they go and find they are COLLECTING PEOPLE! So they find a Get who was killed Legend and then they run off shipz. Then Shep made everyone loyal and everyone told Jack to shut up. But Teller and Legan wuz fries and they get well. Then the crew who where not the Jokez where stoled (Or collector) and then the teem wernt ready to go so they go LUNCH SUICINE MISSION!1.

Chapter 1: Suicide?

The team went to suicide and then Teley went thru the vents and was live. Then Miranded woudnt shut up and was bionic and the Blue lady died and everyone sad But then Garruuss truned up and everyone HAPPY . The Jack died. The teram split up and 3 wernt to fight evil while the others fought evil and they fought evil as a term. The team of three whome where Shep, Mirandor and Legions wernt to fight a GIANT HUMAN RAPER and it was made from human and then they won the fight "win the fight" said Shep and she was happy they one and he celebrated but then the human raper stood back up and said "rarrgher" and then SHep went "I have had enough and punched it in the face and it died and then every fall and Miraner did when a wall fell on her MIRANDER WHY YOU DEAD?!" and then they ran for the Norman and Joker said "I shoot you now" and shot the collect and then Shep jump on and then they find that Shep get on the ship and fly away "Well done " said Jokes and Shep sad "We lost a few good people out thor. I sad and not good leadz" but it was good as she blew up the base and everyone died so he was a hero and then he went to FINISH THE FIGHT!

tHe End

Shep Shepherd will returned in Mass Effect 3: Redemptamonium


End file.
